Death Takes A Halliwell
by charming writer
Summary: In this eleventh story two Seekers are after Cole who's also been hunted by Inspector Davidson whom the Halliwell's and Melissa meet again Piper and Leo are adjusting to married life whilst Prue angry about her mother dieing so young meets death literally


**Death Takes A Halliwell **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the charmed characters they all belong to Aaron Spelling productions except Melissa.**

**Authors Notes: This is my series of charmed going from season two to seven all stories will be the same as that on the show except seasons two and three, which will class as one year because of Dan and Cole the rest will continue as normal. **

**Note: My stories will be a little different but still have the same outcome so the episodes fit together. All the characters of charmed including Andy Trudeau who didn't die Darryl Morris Source will be recurring characters as well as Cole who worked for the Triad. I'll be using spells from the show and some I create myself in these stories they'll be different but have the same affect and better sounding. **

**Extra Note: This episode's the same as Death Takes A Halliwell except for an added or changed scene here and there also the opening credits have changed because Prue and Piper are married now their middle names have been taken off and replaced with their married ones so instead of Prue being called Prudence Donna Halliwell and Piper been called Piper Marie Halliwell they'll be known as Prudence Trudeau Halliwell and Piper Wyatt Halliwell. **

_Episode Ten_

Secluded Area Of San Francisco Beach Thursday Nineteenth February

_Prue and Phoebe are there Prue's taking photos using her camera whilst Phoebe's building a sand castle Prue's wearing a white just below the knee pleat skirt yellow vest grey flat toe post sandals and her hairs up in a half ponytail Phoebe's wearing pink cropped trousers off the shoulder camel gypsy top white trainers and her hairs parted into two french plaits. _

Phoebe:I hereby proclaim this power of sand Kingdom Phoebeville! Yay!

_The waves in front of Prue splash on her Phoebe laughs. _

Phoebe: Hey you should think about photography as a full time profession since you love it so much.

_Prue turns to Phoebe._

Prue: (Miffed) Huh?

Phoebe: The photos you're taking.

Prue: Oh right yeah well I'm already working at Buckland's so why would I wanna do photography?

Phoebe: Because it's what you were originally goanna do and what you've got a degree in I mean you're only working at Buckland's so we can keep the house.

Prue: Which's better than losing right? Anyway I thought you were more interested in what you were doing than me.

_Melissa comes out the sea carrying something she's wearing a red bikini which shows off her toned body._

Melissa: Hey whaddya think guys perfect isn't it?

_She shows them an opened shell which has a pearl inside it Phoebe squeals. _

Phoebe: Yes it is put it on top.

_Melissa cements the pearl on top of the sand castle. _

Prue:I don't get it you two.

_Prue walks off Phoebe follows with Melissa behind who's ringing her wet hair out._

Melissa:Get what aunt Prue?

Prue:This you (She points to Phoebe) spend an hour of your life building something whilst Mel dives down to the depths of the ocean brings back a measly pearl and puts it on top when the whole thing will be completely destroyed and disappear in about five seconds flat.

Phoebe:Ahh but Phoebeville will live on in the hearts of the villagers forever.

Melissa: Exactly and you two told me to have more fun which's what I'm doing.

Phoebe: Yeahwhat's with the ba-hum attitude anyway? You just got married for Christ sake you should be happy.

Prue:What?

Melissa:She means why are so glum wasn'ttoday about relaxing and having fun.

Prue:See and I thought the point was to give your mom and dad some alone married people time since like Andy and me they've decided to wait on their honeymoon until the Source's vanquished.

Phoebe:Okay so you're sure nothing's wrong?

Prue:You know the beach isn't exactly my idea of a good time.

Melissa: (Shocked) What? Oh come on aunt Prue you don't really mean that everyone loves the beach I do my adopted parents used to bring me and my brother here all the time we'd make sand castles eat ice cream swim in the sea play fussball and act like stupid kids.

Prue: Yeah well your real mom hadn't just died in your timeline and your grandma hadn'tbrought you here after her funeral to try and cheer you up.

Phoebe:Oh my god Grams brought us here?

Prue:Yeah you wouldn't really remember because you were too young and I know you love the beach and I didn't wanna ruin it for you but something about the sand and ocean makes me angry.

Melissa:Why does it make you angry aunt Prue?

Prue:Didn't finding out about us been murdered and your adopted families have been killed make you and your cousins angry?

Melissa:It did but it made us feel sad also.

Prue:Well I don't do sad because I never cried at her funeral.

Phoebe:So seeing mom at yours and Piper's wedding and now the beach.

Prue:Yeah sorry if I've been a bit cranky.

Melissa: Say no more Aunt Prue.

_She clears her throat then starts yelling._

Melissa: (Yelling) Princess Prue's spoken by orders of Queen Phoebe's most trusted consult me.

Prue: Oh of course.

Melissa:Phoebeville and all its glory will be abandoned for greater pastures and three lattes?

Phoebe:Oh the queen will definitely go for that yes.

_A woman standing nearby takes photos of Prue she sees her and a black shadow floating beside her she takes a photo of it. _

Prue:Hey!

_The woman runs off. _

Prue: No, no, no, wait!

Melissa:You okay?

Prue:Not really there was this woman with a shadow next to her it had to be demonic.

Phoebe:A shadow? What do you mean as in like a Woogy?

Melissa: The nexus thing under the basement?

Prue:No it was spookier way spookier I got pictures of it though.

Phoebe: So much for the lattes looks like there's a new demon in town as if we haven't enough of them after us already.

Cole's Old Apartment

_Two demonic Seekers and Cole's old landlady Mrs. Owens are there Seeker two floats across the room outta sight. _

Mrs. Owens:So you're new in town?

Seeker One:Yes.

Mrs. OwensAnd you'd both be living here?

Seeker Two:Sure yes that's right.

_The other Seeker floats across the room again but Mrs. Owens doesn't notice._

Mrs. Owens:Oh don't get me wrong I'm fine with the whole alternative lifestyle thing I just don't like loud you understand?

Seeker One:Don't like loud gotcha.

Mrs. Owens:Like the last tenant Mr. Turner now he was a strange fellow here one minute then gone without a trace but he was nice and quiet so I liked him fine.

_Seeker two opens Cole's altar._

Seeker One:Without a trace really?

Seeker Two:There's demonic residue on this altarits old been left here for sometime but it's his I sense it.

Mrs. Owens: There's what? What did you say?

Seeker OneSurely as a landlady you knew something wasn't right about your tenant living here isn't it your responsibility to divulge such things to other respective tenants.

Mrs. Owens:Now listen I don't know anything about.

Seeker One:And the fact that you failed to show us the demonic altar which would've once housed weapons makes us wonder.

_He floats towards her. _

Seeker One: What else about Cole Turner you might be hiding in that tiny little brain of yours.

_Mrs. Owens starts crying. _

Mrs. Owens: (Crying) Why? I don't understand.

Seeker Two:Shh! don't talk you're brain stem will do that for you.

_He bites into the Mrs. Owens neck like a vampire she screams and falls to the ground he wipes the blood off his mouth with a handkerchief._

Seeker One: Is Belthazor alive?

Seeker Two:She didn't know anything but she knows someone who might.

OPENING CREDITS

_I am the son and the heir_

_I am human and I need to be loved _

_Just like everybody else does_

_See I've already waited to long_

_And all my hope is gone_

STARRING

PRUDENCE TRUDEAU HALLIWELL

PIPER WYATT HALLIWELL

PHOEBE JAYNE HALLIWELL

MELISSA HALE

LEONARDO THEODORE WYATT

COLEDRIGE BENJAMIN TURNER / BELTHAZOR

GUEST STARRING

THE ANGEL OF DEATH

MRS OWENS

SEEKER ONE

SEEKER TWO

INSPECTOR REECE DAVIDSON

ANDREA

FEMALE ELDER

SPECIAL GUEST MUSIC STAR

SARAH MCLACHLAN

San Francisco Bay and City

_Various parts of San Francisco bay and city are shown whilst The Blue Oyster Cults song "Don't Fear The Reaper is playing. _

All our times have come here but now they're gone  
Seasons don't fear the reaper nor do the wind the sun or the rain we can be like they are  
Come on baby don't fear the reaper baby take my hand don't fear the reaper  
We'll be able to fly don't fear the reaper  
Baby I'm your man

La lala la, la  
La lala la, la

Foyer

_Piper and Leo are there Piper's looking in the mirror. _

Piper:Shouldn't I be wearing white or something? I mean it's a white lighter reception and my first time up there.

Leo:Piper what you have on is perfect you're beautiful all my friends will love you if we can ever get up there.

Piper:Fine but I don't understand you and Mel have been up there loads of times now I'm going but my sisters aren't why? Can't Mel orb them after us?

_Phoebe comes downstairs taking her reading glasses of with Melissa and the Book of Shadows. _

Leo:Piper I can orb you because you're my wife and the Elders will let me take you but your sisters can't go because witches are not allowed up there except Mel whose half white lighter.

_Melissa laughs._

Phoebe: What?

Melissa: Dad said wife.

Piper:Alright I'm as ready as I'll ever be.

Phoebe:Wait what about Prue's demon shadow looking thingy?

Leo:Don't worry we'll be in calling distance if any demon shadowy looking thing attacks I promise.

Phoebe:Alright you two have fun bring me back a cloud.

_Leo and Piper cuddle up and orb out Prue walks in carrying some photos. _

Prue: Alright guys I have to get to Darryl and Andy show them these photos I just got of the printer see if they can track down this woman.

Melissa:Why? What did you find?

Prue:Nothing that's the problem the shadow didn't show up in any of the pictures.

Phoebe:Really? That's weird.

_Phoebe puts the book down. _

Prue:Anything in the book?

Melissa: No nothing.

_The doorbell rings. _

Phoebe: I'll get it.

_Phoebe heads towards the door. _

Melissa: We really don't have much to go on.

_Phoebe opens the door and there stands Reece Davidson._

Phoebe: Inspector Davidson how can I help you?

Melissa: (Whispering to Prue) Davidson the DA Guy?

Prue: (Whispering to Melissa) Yeah.

Reece:You can tell me where Cole Turner is I know he's alive and I know he's in town.

Phoebe:Really?

Reece:Yeah really you wanna know how his former landlady was found brutally murdered at his old address.

Phoebe: Mrs. Owens that's awful.

Reece:Awful like you can't imagine.

Phoebe:Uh Cole didn't do this not the Cole Turner I know.

Reece:The Cole Turner you know see now that doesn't sound like the words of a woman who claims her boyfriend left her without a word over a month ago.

Phoebe: I know what you're thinking and I know what this looks like and I'm sorry for what happened to Mrs. Owens but.

Reece:You're sorry? Her eyes were frozen open in terror her skull was punctured in two places and by the time the police got there most of her brain had spilled out onto the floor be sick be horrified but don't stand there lying to me saying you're sorry.

Melissa:Wait a sec you think she did this?

Reece:If she's lying to protect Cole Turner she might as well have yes now for the last time where's he?

_Silence _

Reece: Fine if you won't tell me where he is Miss Halliwell I'll just have to try find him myself and once I do I'll bust his ass then I'll bust yours.

_He leaves Prue and Melissa walks over to Phoebe. _

Prue:You okay?

Phoebe:He didn't do it guys I know he didn't he's good now.

Melissa:We know but it's not us you have to convince.

_Prue looks outside and sees the lady at the beach talking to Reece. _

Prue: Oh my god that's the woman from the beach.

_A dark shadow floats behind her._

Prue: And the shadow too look does you see it?

Phoebe:No all I sees Inspector Davidson and some woman what does this mean? Is he having her follow us?

Prue: I'm more concerned about what's following her I don't understand why you two can't see it.

Melissa: It doesn't matter aunt Prue you can that's good enough.

_Reece and the woman get in a car. _

Phoebe: Do you think this has anything to do with Mrs. Owens death?

Prue:It'd be a pretty big coincidence if it didn't no.

_The car drives off. _

Prue: Alright I'm gonna follow and try and protect her from it If I'm the only one who can see it that must mean I'm meant to fight it.

Melissa:Alright but the way the Davidson described the murder.

Prue:I know I'll be careful you two find Cole tell him what happened and see if he knows anything about this shadow thing okay bye.

_Prue leaves._

Phoebe: Wait how we supposed to find Cole?

Melissa: I know where.

Mausoleum

_Phoebe and Melissa orb in._

Phoebe: What're we doing here it's just a dank Mausoleum.

Melissa: No its Cole's Mausoleum this is where his father was put after he was cremated over there.

_She points to an old wall which has a plaque on which's barely noticeable _

Phoebe: Oh wow how did you know that?

Melissa: His future self told me anyway I was worried Davidson might come back to the house and didn't wanna expose Cole there so I brought us here since Davidson doesn't know about this place okay.

_She takes a piece of paper outta her pocket which she and Phoebe who puts her glasses on read._

Phoebe/Melissa: MAGIC FORCES BLACK AND WHITE REACHING OUT THROUGH SPACE AND LIGHT BE HE FAR OR BE HE NEAR BRING US THE DEMON BELTHAZOR HERE.

_Smoke starts appearing in front which disappears after a while announcing Cole's arrival._

Cole: (Angry) Phoebe whaddya doing summoning me I am on the run here.

Phoebe: I'm sorry Cole but this is important your old landlady Mrs. Owens was found brutally murdered at your apartment this morning the DA guy Reece Davidson said the police saw her eyes were frozen open in terror her skull was punctured in two places and most of her brain had spilled out onto the floor obviously a demon did it which Prue thinks is a shadow thingy we thought you'd might know who.

Cole: A shadow thingy wouldn't leave two puncture marks it's obviously another demon who knows I'm alive or at least suspects that why else would it have killed Mrs. Owens and if it killed her it'll kill anyone it has to get to me which's why I'd better go.

Melissa: What? Why?

Cole:Because it's getting too dangerous.

Phoebe:So you're just gonna disappear again?

Cole:If that's what it takes to keep you safe yes.

Phoebe:Andwhat about keeping me sane Cole? I'm not gonna lose you again.

_Melissa puts her arm round Phoebe._

Melissa: Don't worry Aunt Phoebe you won't if he knows what's good for him Cole we need you to help us stop it before it hurts anybody else or before it hurts you.

Cole: Mel this is my battle okay not yours Prue's or Phoebe's I'll handle it.

_He starts to walk away._

Phoebe:Cole.

_He stops and turns back around. _

Phoebe: I love you and if holding onto that means I have to fight a demon or two along the way then bring 'em on.

_Cole smiles_

Cole:Unfortunately we've no idea what demon we're dealing with and a strange shadow thing that only Prue can see I haven't the slightest idea what that could be.

Melissa:So we'll figure it out together alright I'll orb up there see if I can find out what this shadow thing is whilst you two focus on Mrs. Owens murder it won't bring her back but avenging her death will certainly make up for it .

San Francisco City

_Its night Prue's in her BMW X5 she pulls up behind Reece's car inside it Andrea's looking through photos she took._

Andrea:I don't see anything suspicious unless you consider hot pink pedicures impressive.

Reece:I'm not sure what I think.

Woman:Doyou really think these women are murderers?

Reece:You just keep doing what you're doing okay.

Andrea:No because there's something you're not telling me now I may only be a rookie and all but I think I've a right to know what I'm looking for here.

Reece:Look Andrea I've seen things on this case that aren't right look I don't know what I'm looking for but until I do I want you to keep your distance and just keep following Phoebe Halliwell.

Andrea:Okay hey why don't you take the night off and get some sleep?

Reece:No, no, no, I can't not till this is over I tell you what um dump those photos on my desk and go home you can pick them up again tomorrow.

Andrea:Reece.

Reece:That's an order.

_Andrea takes off her seat belt. _

Andrea: Finehave a good night.

Reece: You too goodbye.

_Andrea gets out of the car and Prue follows unnoticed. _

The Hall Of Elders

_Melissa up there in white lighter robes is walking and talking to a short haired female blonde Elder. _

Melissa: Aunt Prue saw it on the beach and then outside the house beside Davidson's partner.

Female Elder: Mmm it sounds like she saw an Angel of Death.

Melissa: An Angel of Death? So it's after Davidson's partner.

Female Elder: Probably yes as you know Melissa Angel of Deaths are neutral beings responsible for guiding those destined to die in their final days there immune to witches powers can't be vanquished and always get what they want so the cosmic balances not disturbed.

Melissa: Meaning aunt Prue has a hells chance of saving her.

Female Elder: Unfortunately yes.

Melissa: Alright I'll go down and tell her but she won't like what I say aunt Prue's not accustomed to losing innocents.

Female Elder: No one is Melissa but things happen for a reason and even though we might not like it sometimes we just have to accept them.

Melissa: But what about death how can I prove to her who he is if I can't see it.

_The female Elder waves her hand over Melissa to make her see Death when he comes. _(Even though Elders can't do this normally I know they've great powers which's why I made this one able to make people see what's not there so Melissa can see Death as well as Prue can)

Female Elder: Now you will.

Cole's Old Apartment 

_Cole shimmers in with Phoebe she sees a blood stain on the carpet._

Phoebe:Oh God.

Cole:You okay?

_Phoebe nods hesitantly. _

Cole Alright try not to touch anything you don't wanna leave your fingerprints.

Phoebe:What if I wanna get a premonition?

Cole:Use the back of your hand.

_Phoebe does that when touching some objects while Cole looks around the apartment and goes into the bedroom. _

Phoebe:Did you find something?

_She goes over to him. _

Cole's Bedroom

Cole:Not reallyit'sjust this place it's strange been back here.

Phoebe:It's strange been back here too I know.

Cole:This was the first taste I had of a normal life there were mornings I'd wake up and think you were next to me and I didn't feel evil I was just a guy in love with a beautiful girl I wanted it so much I started to believe that lie.

Phoebe:That's not a lie Cole we can have that life together.

Cole:How?

Phoebe:By taking out the bad guys who wanna take it away from us.

_Phoebe touches something back handed and has a premonition of the two Seekers killing Reece in a church Prue's standing nearby and turns away the premonition ends. _

Cole:What did you see?

Phoebe:Prue she turned her back why didn't she do anything to stop them?

Cole:Stop who?

Phoebe:Uh the demons they had fangs like vampires do and they were floating and killing Davidson at the same time.

Cole:I know them they're Seekers they've ways of gathering information fast really fast.

Phoebe:Do you know how to vanquish them?

Cole:No.

Phoebe:Well let's hope the Book of Shadows does.

Reece's Office

_Andrea walks in a Seeker's there she gets a fright. _

Andrea:Oh my God you startled me um you waiting for Inspector Davidson?

Seeker One:Whyyou expecting him?

Andrea:Not tonight no he's in the field.

Seeker One:Where?

_Seeker two floats to the ground from the roof and lands in front Andrea. _

Andrea:I'm sorry.

_She sees Seeker two._

Andrea: I don't know.

Seeker One:You sure about that?

Outside Reece's Office

_Prue's walking down the hallway she hears a scream and runs._

Inside Reece's Office

_Andrea falls to the floor. _

Seeker One:What did she know?

Seeker Two:Nothing she told me nothing.

Seeker One:Which means he definitely knows something.

_Prue uses her power to knock the door down the Seekers disappear Prue notices the black shadow floating above Andrea it changes into the Angel of Death she's about to use her power on him but Melissa orbing in stops her she can now see the Angel too._

Melissa: Aunt Prue don't you can't use your powers on him

Prue: What're you talking about Mel?

Death: She means I'm beyond your powers (to Andrea) it's time.

_Andrea's spirit comes out of her body. _

Prue:Who're you?

Melissa: He's death.

Death:Precisely and I'll be back.

_He and Andrea disappear. _

Living room

_Cole and Phoebe are there she's flipping through the Book of Shadows with her glasses on. _

Phoebe:Here it is Seekers they gather information by feeding on their victims brain stem cells uh that's sick.

Cole:Meaning Mrs. Owens must've talked to Inspector Davidson about me that's why they're after him does it say anything about demons taking on shadow form?

Phoebe:No but it has a vanquishing spell wanna see it?

_She goes to hand it to Cole but he jumps back. _

Cole:Oh, no no, no last time I touched that book it electrocuted me.

Phoebe:Because your intentions were evil but now you're good it should sense that.

Cole:Better safe than sorry so you've figured out how your goanna protect him?

Phoebe: Yes we get Mel to shield Davidson from the Seekers.

Cole: Well you'll have to get her to the book first though so she can see what they look like before she can cloak him.

Phoebe: I know that's why I'm calling her MEL!

_They hear the front door slam Prue walks in angrily in front of Melissa._

Prue: (Angry) I can't believe you let him take her Mel.

Melissa: I had no choice aunt Prue she was meant to die.

Prue: (Angry) like hell she was.

Melissa: Look you can't stop Death okay when he comes for someone he comes for them.

Phoebe: Who're you talking about?

Melissa: The Angel of Death that's the shadow thing Prue saw and who I can see now thanks to an Elder.

Phoebe: (Shocked, Amazed) you saw The Angel of Death oh my god.

Melissa: Yeah there beings responsible for guiding those destined to die in their final days there immune to witches powers can't be vanquished and always get what they want so the cosmic balances not disturbed if it is then it's screwed up

Prue: (Angry) I don't care alright no more innocents are goanna die.

Melissa: Didn't you just hear what I said aunt Prue you can't cheat Death look I know you don't like losing an innocent I don't either but it happened it was in my future a few years before the witch trials started my best friend Suz and I were on a lunch break from San Francisco Memorial we used to go to this café across the road but on this day it was closed due to family bereavement so we went somewhere else anyway as we were walking in town and heard this commotion down an alley we went to investigate and saw a demon nearly kill an innocent so I froze it and the energy ball it was about to throw and Suz said a spell which deflected the ball back to the demon vanquishing it of course what the man saw shock him up and he started having an asthma attack his inhaler was damaged and my white lighter Nick wasn't answering so we took him to hospital where his asthma worsened I gave him oxygen fluids and electrolyte replacement but it didn't work and he died me and the doctors thought he had an underlying problem but subsequent tests proved otherwise which I thought was strange because I'd given him the right treatment so he should've been alive turns out he was meant to die but because me an Suz intervened we created an imbalance which's why his asthma was worsened to correct that naturally we were angry and couldn't understand why he had to die but in the end we just had to accept it now you can try and save as many innocents as possible but he'll always come back and if you're not careful you could be next on his list.

Prue: Unlikely.

Melissa: Okay you may not care about your life at the moment but there are other people who sure as hell do now did you two find anything on Mrs. Owens murder?

Phoebe: Yes we did here.

_She shows them the book._

Melissa: Seekers?

Phoebe:Yeahthey're demonic lie detectors only no one survives their test.

Cole:They killed Mrs. Owens and are now after Davidson.

Melissa: Oh no.

Prue:To get to you?

Cole:Yes to get to me.

_Silence _

Phoebe: This's why we want you to shield Davidson from the Seekers.

Melissa: I can't do that I'm sorry.

Prue: (Angry) What? Why not?

Melissa: Because I just can't alright.

Cole: Okay maybe I should deal with this on my own.

_Cole stands up. _

Phoebe:No.

_Phoebe stands up. _

Phoebe: You can't you said it yourself you don't know how to vanquish them but my sisters and I do with this spell.

Prue:Um unfortunately there not the only evil we're up against.

Melissa: Aunt Prue the Angel of Deaths neither good nor evil he's just neutral.

Prue: (Angry) like hell he isn't LEO! LEO!

_Leo and Piper orb in Leo's holding a crystal lamp. _

Phoebe:What's with the lamp?

Leo:A wedding present.

_Leo grins Piper doesn't look impressed. _

Piper:Bright isn't it?

Prue:Yeah Leo listen I need to know how to vanquish Death I mean the Angel of Death.

Leo: Prue you can't vanquish Death there immortal.

Melissa: That's what I told her.

Prue: (Angry) Well there's gotta be something that'll get him I'm not letting him get Davidson and don't any of you tell me I can't stop him I don't wanna hear it alright first thing I need to do's get a hold of Davidson If I can get him here I can protect him better.

Piper:Davidson? Wait as in Reece Davidson the D.A. investigator? He's the innocent?

Prue:Yeah is that a problem?

Piper:Onlyone big great giant one Prue we can't protect him without telling him we're witches.

Prue:Yeah I know Piper but I don't care alright I-I can't just stand by and watch Death take that man.

Phoebe:But that's what you do at least according to my premonition you turn your back when the demons attack.

Prue:No, that doesn't make any sense.

Phoebe:I know but that's what I saw.

Prue:Yeah well you saw wrong then I'm not gonna let Death take any more of my innocents I'm tired of losing people so Phoebe does you've Davidson's card?

Phoebe:Mm-hm.

_Phoebe leaves the room. _

Cole:Excuse me.

_Melissa sees a look on Cole's face as he walks out of the room she follows and sees him shimmer out the room._

Hallway

Melissa: Dammit it Cole.

_She senses where he went and orbs after him. _

Reece's Office 

_Paramedics cover Andrea over an inspectors talking to Reece. _

Reece: I thought I was protecting her.

Inspector: You alright Inspector?

Reece:I should've warned her I should've told her everything.

Inspector:Told her what Inspector?

Reece:It doesn't matter what does is the fact I'm gonna take down the guy who did this no matter what.

_His pager beeps. _

Reece: Oh great this' the last thing I need I've gotta take this.

Hallway

_Reece walks outta the room the Seekers are nearby standing Reece goes down the hallway Cole shimmers in front of him with Melissa orbing behind Reece looks on shocked._

Melissa: (Angry) Cole what the hell you think you doing?

Cole: Mel what you doing here?

Melissa: (Angry) saving your ass that's what.

Reece: (Speechless) What the hell?

Cole: Listen forget about the Halliwells Inspector it's me you're after I'll tell you whatever you wanna know I promise but not here it isn't safe.

_Cole goes to touch his shoulder but Reece pushes it away. _

Reece:Don't touch me whatever you are you're under arrest Turner and I will personally see to it.

_Melissa hears something._

Melissa: Wait I hear something.

Cole: What?

_Melissa senses what she hears and finds the Seekers._

Melissa: The Seekers there round the corner.

Cole: We'd better get outta here.

Reece:No way neither of you is taking me anywhere.

Cole: Sorry Inspector.

_Cole grabs Reece and they shimmer out Melissa follows them orbing the two Seekers walk around the corner they stop._

Seeker One:Did you sense that?

Seeker Two: A shimmerBelthazor's alive.

Mausoleum

_Cole and Reece shimmer in followed by Melissa orbing. _

Melissa: Cole what're we doing here?

Cole: Protecting Davidson It's much harder for them to track my shimmer in a cemetery.

Melissa: You know Deaths after him right?

Cole: Yes but if I let them get him they'll find me out and if death gets him they'll go after Phoebe which I won't let happen.

Reece:How did we get here? What the hell's happening to me?

Cole:Just breathe and try to calm down okay.

Reece:Who're you and you? (He points to Melissa)

Melissa: The good guys Inspector.

_Reece freaks out and backs away from them. _

Cole: Try and calm down if I were a murderer I would've killed you by now.

Reece:Just-just-just let me go and I'll just walk away.

Cole:I can't let the demons come after you I'm sorry.

Reece:Didyou say demons?

Cole:Only as a metaphor.

Living Room

_Leo places the lamp on a table Prue's waiting near the phone. _

Prue: Okay Davidson's not answering his pager something must've happened to him.

_Phoebe comes downstairs and walks into the lounge. _

Phoebe:(Worried) Cole and Mel have gone.

Leo:What do you mean gone?

Phoebe:I mean there not here I've looked everywhere he must've gone after Davidson to protect us and she followed him.

Piper:(Worried)Yeah but if the Seekers get to them first.

Prue:We've gotta get them to bring Davidson back here.

Phoebe:The Mausoleum they could've taken him to the Mausoleum.

Piper: Mausoleum? What Mausoleum?

Phoebe: The one where's Cole's father was put after he was cremated Mel showed me it this morning.

Piper: Is there any chance that's where you saw the Inspector die in your premonition?

Phoebe:Maybe.

Prue: Do you know where it is?

Phoebe: Yes.

Piper: Alright let's go.

Prue: No I'll go Davidson's my responsibility not yours.

Leo:You can't go by yourselfif the demons show up you can't vanquish them without the power of three spell.

Prue:So I won't vanquish them then I'll just protect Reece long enough to get him outta there.

Phoebe:Prue we're not letting you do this.

Prue: SorryPheebs but you don't have a choice.

_Phoebe looks worried._

Prue: Don't worry sis your premonitions not gonna come true I told you this' one fight Deaths not gonna win not if I have anything to do with it.

Piper: Prue.

_She closes her eyes and says an improvised teleportation spell._

Prue: GUIDED SPIRITS LISTEN TO ME TAKE ME TO WHERE COLE TURNER MAYBE.

_Swirling orbs surround her body and make her disappear._

Phoebe: Prue.

Mausoleum

_Cole pushes Reece against the wall._

Reece:Stay the hell away from me.

Melissa: (Angry) Cole you don't hurt the innocent.

Cole:I'm not gonna hurt him Mel.

_The Seekers appear. _

Seeker One:Belthazor and a witch I assume.

Cole:I'm sorry who?

Seeker Two:We sensed your shimmer you're losing your touch.

Cole:Leave him outta this.

Seeker One: Nowwhy would we want him when we've you?

Seeker Two:Unless the human knows something Belthazor doesn't want us to know.

_Prue teleports in thanks to the teleportation spell. _

Prue: Hi there need a little help?

Cole:What you doing? How did you get here?

_Prue winks at him. _

Reece:What the hells going on?

Seeker One:Well, well, well another witch just how many have you been to bed with recently Belthazor?

Melissa: Wrong witches actually.

_Reece tries to run away but Seeker two throws him against the wall Prue flings him away from Davidson whilst Seeker one tackles Cole._

Melissa: (Worried) Cole (Angry) hey.

_Turning round Seeker one sees Melissa kick him away from Cole and start kicking him in the chest and punching his face then she uppercuts him in the chin Seeker one backs away disoriented from her brute force but manages to recover and dodge any further attacks she makes next he grabs her and throws against a wall she hits it hard and gets up wearily bloods trickling down her mouth._

Cole: (Worried) MEL!

_On the other side Prue flings Seeker two into a cement statue Death appears beside Reece. _

Prue: No.

_Seeker one holds Cole on the ground. _

Cole: Prue!

_Cole pushes Seeker one off and Seeker two jumps on him. _

Prue:(to Death) come out and fight you miserable coward.

_She tries flinging him but it doesn't work she switches to kicks and punches but her leg goes straight through him. _

_The Seekers hold down Cole and show their fangs. _

Cole:Prue!

_Before they do anything Melissa appears beside them and jumps splits her legs in the air forcing them away from Cole they turn round and go towards her Prue stops kicking and punching Death. _

Death:I never lose It's his time.

Prue: Over my dead body it is.

_She continues punching him on the other side Melissa's having trouble as the Seekers gang up on her Cole tries to zap them but they disappear he goes over to her._

Cole: (Concerned) You Alright?

_Melissa nods her head a little they look over at Prue Cole can't see Death but Melissa can as she and Prue see him disappear. _

Living Room

_Leo places the lamp on a different table Piper stands behind him._

Piper:It's just so bright.

Leo:Of course it's bright it's supposed to represent the light of eternal love.

Piper: Wait does that mean we can never turn if off?

Phoebe:At this rate you're gonna turn it off in record time.

Piper:I'm just saying I don't think it belongs in the living room.

Leo:Or the hallway dining room or sunroom.

Piper:Pheebs?

Phoebe:Oh do you think I'm stupid I'm staying outta this besides I'm more concerned about.

_Cole shimmers in carrying Reece whilst Melissa orbs in with Prue. _

Cole:I wouldn't have reverted to my demon form Prue.

Melissa: And we could've used your help you know we were nearly killed.

_Cole lays him on the couch. _

Prue:Excuse meI was busy saving Davidson you were more concentrating on Cole.

Phoebe:Hello?

_She sees Melissa's cut lip._

Phoebe: Oh my god what happened? Is he okay?

_Leo goes over and heals it._

Cole: Almost not the Seekers were at the Courthouse waiting for him.

Prue:And they tracked Cole to the Mausoleum.

Leo:Well how do you know they didn't track you here?

Cole:They retreated first besides they have to be close to a shimmer to track it.

Phoebe:They retreated?

Prue:Yeah I kicked ass.

Melissa:No you kicked air.

Prue:No I told you I was fighting the Angel of Death which I obviously won.

Leo: Prue that's not possible.

Prue:He's alive isn't he?

Cole:For now maybe but all three of them will be back and the two Seekers will be out for blood mine yours and Mel's the only thing they don't knows how to find us.

Prue:Yes and now they know Davidson's the key.

Cole:If you'd just worked with Mel and me.

Prue:You know you're not exactly the poster boy for teamwork Cole.

_Melissa whistles at them both._

Melissa:Hello a third party was in this fight to you knows.

Prue: Sorry.

Piper: Yeah you.

_She points to Cole._

Piper: Were supposed to stick with us remember?

Cole:Excuse meI was protecting all of you.

Phoebe:By exposing yourself?

Cole: Better me than you.

Prue:You know the one thing you failed to consider Cole's no matter how dangerous Davidson's to us your more dangerous.

Cole:Oh now wait a minute I think that I proved myself to you and Mel that.

Melissa:No Cole she didn't mean that what she meant was is you know almost everything about us if you'd lost.

Cole:The Seekers could use what I know to destroy you.

Melissa: Yes.

Leo:AlrightI'd better check with the Elders this' getting complicated.

_Reece starts to wake up and he sees Leo orb out he freaks out. _

Prue:Uh Inspector you hit your head.

_He jumps up off the couch and pulls out his gun._

Reece:I didn't hit it that hard whatever I just saw it wasn't because I hit my head.

Melissa:Alright look I know this may seem hard to believe after everything that you've been through tonight but we're on your side okay we're the good guys.

Reece:I don't know what you people are but good isn't topping my list of ideas.

Cole:Be that as it may we can't let you leave.

Phoebe:Cole.

Reece: Try and stop me.

Cole:Inspector you're in a room with three witches a half white lighter half witch and a half demon do you really think that gun's gonna help?

Prue:Look I don't really know how to tell you this but it's not just demons that are after you it's the Angel of Death too now please if you stay here we can protect you.

Reece:I'm not afraid of Death.

_Cole walks towards him._

Reece: You on the other hand are a different matter.

_Reece runs outside Cole starts to follow him. _

Phoebe:Cole.

Cole: He's gonna expose you he'll gather evidence and.

Piper:Cole we don't kidnap cops and then hold them against their will.

Phoebe:But we do follow them and protect them against their will come on (to Cole) But not you and Mel.

Melissa: (Protesting) Aunt Phoebe.

Phoebe: Look I know Deaths after him but we have to try save him.

Cole:So what? We're just meant to wait here?

Piper:Yeah no shimmering and lock the door behind us if the Seekers come orb him out Mel.

Melissa: (Relenting) Alright.

Phoebe: Prue?

Prue:Noyou guys go ahead.

Piper: But what about the demons?

Prue:There just pawns I'm going way over their heads.

_Piper and Phoebe leave. _

San Francisco Beach Friday Twentieth February 

_Prue's chanting a spell to summon the Angel of Death alone. _

Prue: SPIRITS OF AIR SAND AND SEA CONVERGE TO SET THE ANGEL FREE IN THE WIND I SEND THIS RYTHME BRING DEATH BEFORE ME BEFORE MY TIME come on I know you can hear me.

_Death appears_.

Death:You sure you really want to be here?

Prue:Uh.

Death:Come on I don't have all day they're people waiting you certainly don't have all day so what's it? I took your husband and you want him back? You're Brother? You're Mother?

Prue:Don't you talk about my mother like that.

Death:That should've been an easy guess where the sad little girl lies.

Prue:You want Reece Davidson and it's my job to protect him so what do you want from me? What do I have to do?

Death:That's not why you called me.

Prue:Yes it is.

Death:No it isn't that's an excuse you're mad at me for taking mommy dearest.

Prue:I told you not to talk about her.

Death:What were you ten I'm guessing now?

Prue:Just stop it!

Death:No you wereyounger and you think now by saving Davidson you will have somehow beaten me and finally won.

Prue:Just go away.

Death:No you summoned and wanted me here now you've got me and you're wasting precious time.

Prue:I'm sorry.

Death: It's not my time you're wasting it's yours you refuse to accept me for what I am which keeps you from mourning me.

Prue:You don't know anything about me.

Death:No but I've seen it so many times before the anger the pain you lock up your tears and angrily steal yourself against me as if I was the ultimate evil.

Prue:You are the ultimate evil.

Death:No I'm not I'm neither good nor evil I just am I'm inevitable.

Prue:What do I have to do to save Davidson?

Death:Huh you still don't get it do you even after everything you niece said why do you think she didn't cloak him mmm? Because she knows it's his time and has accepted that why can't you?

Prue:BecauseI can't just let an innocent die.

Death:You've no choice and until you accept that you'll just keep missing the bigger picture Prue.

Prue:What bigger picture?

Death:I'll show you but don't worry it's not your time yet anyway.

_Death holds out his hand and Prue takes it they disappear. _

Cemetery 

_People are attending Andrea's funeral there. _

Piper's Jeep

_Her cars parked nearby Phoebe's on her cell phone to Cole._

Phoebe:Prue left right after we did and she hasn't been back there?

Cole:(on phone) No, no one's been here I'm going out of my mind.

Phoebe:Yeah try sitting in a car for sixteen hours.

Cole:No sign of the demons?

Phoebe:No not yet but Davidson lead us to uh a.

Cole:To a what?

Phoebe: Never mind if Prue comes back tell her to call us I love you.

_She hangs up. _

Living Room 

Cole: Phoebe? Phoebe?

Piper's Jeep

Phoebe:Okay now what?

Piper:Well we can't just crash the funeral so we'll have to just watch from here.

Phoebe:I don't understand you tell a guy Death's after him and he goes to a cemetery how smarts that?

Cemetery

_The Seekers walk over to Reece. _

Reece:You want me? Fine But these people have been through enough.

_Reece walks away and the Seekers follow._

Piper's Jeep

_She sees Reece and the Seekers._

Piper:Phoebe.

_They get out the car and follow them to a church the two Seekers closes the door and puts a bar in the handles Phoebe and Piper arrive outside Reece gets out his gun and shoots at them._

Church

Phoebe:Stand back.

_She tries kicking the door open but has no luck._

Phoebe: Can you freeze them?

Piper: Not behind a locked door no.

_The Seekers get closer._

Phoebe: Reece get outta there.

Piper:Run!

_Seeker two floats in behind Reece. _

Seeker One:You've been so brave don't ruin it now Inspector where's Belthazor?

Reece:Belthazor?

_Prue and Death appear Seeker two bites Reece's neck Prue gasps and looks away._

Prue: Oh my god.

Death:It's his time just like it was your mother's time.

Phoebe:Prue?

Piper: Prue open the gate.

Death:Stop fighting me.

_The Seekers vanish Death walks over to Reece body where his spirit rises from they disappear a second later Phoebe and Piper get inside. _

Piper:Prue.

Phoebe:Prueyou okay?

Prue:I don't know.

Phoebe:Did the demons do something to you?

Prue:No.

Piper:How did you get in here?

Prue:Uh Death brought me.

Phoebe(Miffed)I'm sorry?

Prue:You know I-I don't completely understand it myself.

Piper:Prue how could you stand there and let him die?

Prue:Because it was his time alright I wanted to save him but I couldn't.

Piper:You didn't even try.

Prue:(Upset)I'm sorry.

_Prue kneels down beside Reece and cries._

Prue: (Upset) I'm so sorry.

Manor

_Cole and Melissa are there._

Melissa: They should be back now it shouldn't take them this long to look after one guy.

_The phone rings Cole walks into the foyer to answer it Seeker one appears in front of him._

Cole:Ever hear of a doorbell?

Seeker One: We thought we'd surprise you both.

_He jumps on Cole whilst Seeker two grabs Melissa behind her she frees herself and holds him against her arm whilst her knee comes up and kicks him repeatedly in the chest and then in the face the answering machine picks up. _

Piper's Jeep San Francisco City

_Prue Phoebe are there and Piper who's driving Phoebe's on the phone._

Phoebe:(on phone) Cole if you or Mel are there pick up the phone no actually don't pick up the phone just both get outta the manor.

_There's no answer._

Phoebe: Okay drive faster.

_Piper goes faster and almost crashes into a car. _

Living Room

_Cole hits Seeker one with a lamp he falls into a table Melissa using the edge of a sofa twists round and knocks a blow to Seekers two's chest angered he grabs her and throws her against the grandfather clock knocking her out._

Cole: (Worried) Mel.

_Seeker one jumps on Cole and tries to bite him Cole pushes him off and tries to energy ball him he dodges them Seeker two jumps on Cole and they crash into the furniture Cole's knocked unconscious. _

Seeker Two: Now let's see what you don't want us to know.

_Prue Phoebe and Piper walk in Prue uses her power on Seeker two Phoebe hits Seeker one in the face and Prue kicks Seeker two in the stomach Piper helps Cole and Melissa up. _

Piper:Okay you two come on come on.

_Prue continues to kick Seeker two._

Melissa: AuntPrue.

_She spins around. _

Melissa: Don't

_Prue joins Piper and Phoebe and they recite a spell._

Prue/Piper/Phoebe: KNLOWEDGE GAINED BY MUDEROUS MEANS IS WISDOM'S BITTER ENEMY THE MIND THAT BURNS WITH STOLEN FIRE WILL NOW BECOMES YOUR FUNERAL PYRE.

_Smoke rises from the Seekers and they're engulfed in flames and disappear Phoebe goes over to Cole and they kiss._

Prue: Well at least we saved one.

Phoebe:Wow did you hear that? You just reached innocent status.

Cole:Well, that's good.

Phoebe:To Prue no one's more important.

_Leo orbs in._

Piper:Wow nice timing you missed the show.

Leo:I know they told me to miss it (to Prue) you okay?

Prue:Yeah.

Piper:What do you mean they told you to miss it? The Elders were behind this whole thing?

Leo:No but they knew they had to let Prue learn a lesson by herself the hard way.

Cole:What lesson?

Prue:That Death's not evil.

Melissa: (Clapping her hands) Finally Prudence Halliwell's accepted it thank god listen I know its hard losing two innocents but it's like the female Elder told me yesterday things happen for a reason and even though we might not like it sometimes we just have to accept them.

Phoebe:You okay?

Prue:Yeah.

_Prue leaves the room._

Leo: She just needs some time.

Piper:And we need a maid you know I was thinking this lamp's not worth fighting over so if you love it then I love it.

Leo:Yeah?

Piper:Yeah I mean life's too short.

_They kiss Leo knocks the table where the lamp was on and it smashes on the floor. _

Piper: Ooh! Wow now I love it even more.

P Three 

_Phoebe Piper Leo Melissa and Cole are there with other people who're listening to Sarah Mc Lachlan who's on stage playing the song Angel on the piano and singing it also. _(Personally I think she has a lovely voice)

Verse

Send all your time waiting for that second chance for a break that would make it okay   
There's always some reason to feel not good enough and it's hard at the end of the day  
I need some distraction oh a beautiful release  
Memories seep from my brain let me be empty oh and weightless and maybe  
I'll find some peace tonight

Chorus

In the arms of the angel fly away from here from this dark cold hotel room and the endlessness that you fear  
You're pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of the angel may you find...some comfort here

Verse

So tired of the straight line that everywhere you turn  
There's vultures and thieves at your back storm keeps on twisting keep on building the lies  
That you make up for all that you lack it don't make no difference escaping one last time  
It's easier to believe In this sweet madness oh this glorious sadness  
That brings me to my knees

Chorus

In the arms of the angel fly away from here from this dark cold hotel room and the endlessness that you fear  
You're pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of the angel may you find...some comfort here  
You're in the arms of the angel may you find...some comfort here

San Francisco Beach Sunday Twenty First February

_Prue's sitting on some rocks looking out at the water Death appears in front of her._

Death:Contemplating the tides? You can't control them anymore than you can me.

Prue:Okay I get that you're not evil but what I don't gets why I wasn't supposed to fight the demons.

Death:Because you were alone and out numbered.

Prue:I still could've fought.

Death:But you would've lost Prue.

Prue:How do you know that?

Death: Because you were next on my list after Reece Davidson.

Prue:You were coming for me?

Death:If you hadn't stopped fighting me yes and then I'd have gone after one of your sisters who tried to fight me that's why you were able to see me freely and not without a magical assist like your niece It's the bigger picture Prue focusing all your anger against me leaves you vulnerable to the real evils of this world you and your sisters had do well to remember that in the future what?

Prue:I don't know I've been mad at you for so long ever since mom died I don't know how else to be.

Death:You grieve and then you move on.

_Death disappears as Prue sits there and cries._

The End


End file.
